


No sé por qué, pero siento tristeza cuando estás cerca de mí…

by olgap_k



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Ligero Angst, M/M, menciones de homofobía
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La voz tranquila de Yunho le llega como una caricia al alma, un confort que tiene muy bien merecido, porque es egoísta y se quedó junto a él sólo para no compartirlo con nadie más, porque lo ama de una forma que es posesiva, porque aunque esté mal, se siente tan bien."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No sé por qué, pero siento tristeza cuando estás cerca de mí…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_of_Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_Darkness/gifts).



* * *

Todo está mal en el mundo, lo sabe, lo siente, deja un amargo sabor en su boca, que hace que se doble y vomité todo el coraje, los insultos que se tragó, las palabras que evitó decir para no hacer pasar vergüenzas a la compañía para quien trabaja. Las convulsiones de su cuerpo mientras sigue vomitando crean un dolor en su abdomen, su garganta arde y tiene los ojos rojos, está llorando, es una mezcla de ira, decepción y tristeza que se entrelazan en su interior, algo sobre lo que no tiene control.

—Calma…—escucha tras él.

La voz tranquila de Yunho le llega como una caricia al alma, un confort que tiene muy bien merecido, porque es egoísta y se quedó junto a él sólo para no compartirlo con nadie más, porque lo ama de una forma que es posesiva, porque aunque esté mal, se siente tan bien.

Cuando Yunho le acaricia la espalda, intentando tranquilizarlo, siente una nueva arcada y vuelve a abrazarse al escusado.

Vomita toda su frustración, al punto en que ya no tiene más que expulsar, pero su cuerpo sigue convulsionándose, su estómago contrayéndose dolorosamente y sólo puede escupir y permitirse derrumbarse.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —interroga Yunho.

Su voz es tan suave y gentil, matizada de la preocupación que siente.

Sabe que Changmin está ebrio, pero también puede identificar que no se embriagó para divertirse. Ve en sus ojos que pese a lo borracho, no se encuentra distraído o perdido, que está muy consciente y que no es debido al alcohol que está tirado en el suelo, pegando el rostro al suelo frío, buscando comodidad.

—No quiero hablar de ello —escupe las palabras con enfado y aunque se arrepiente, porque Yunho no tiene la culpa, no se disculpa.

Todavía resuenan en su cabeza las palabras de Siwon, como dijo que la homosexualidad estaba mal, que además de un pecado que los condenaría eternamente era algo desagradable.

Se repetía en su cabeza la frase: “¿Quién quiere ver a dos hombres juntos? Es algo asqueroso.”

Se refugió en el alcohol, en Kyuhyun quien se acercó a él y lo alejó de Siwon, porque él sabía y comprendía el motivo por el cual la sonrisa de repente desapareció de su rostro.

—Lo siento —es Yunho quien se disculpa, apartándose de él.

El frío que le abraza de repente le hace girar medio cuerpo sobre su sitio.

Los restos de sus lágrimas manchan sus mejillas y se siente ridículo, pero sobre todo cansado, lleno de una tristeza que no soporta.

Su cerebro le envía un dolor por todo el cuerpo que no ayuda a su tristeza; cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Cuando los abre, lo ve ahí, hermoso y comprensivo Yunho, de cuclillas frente a él, con ojos llenos de brillo y el flequillo cubriéndole la frente, un brillo en su mirada oscura lleno de amor, un amor que en ese momento no es reconfortante, es amargo.

—Hyung —le llama, ronco y devastado.

El líder se arrodilla y se arrastra de rodillas hasta llegar a él y envolverlo con sus brazos de forma apretada, robándole el aliento de repente.

Así tan rápido como lo abraza, lo suelta ara ayudarle a ponerse en pie, baja la palanca y luego lo lleva al lavamanos, le ayuda a enjuagarse la boca y lavarse la cara, desapareciendo con el agua fresca los remanentes de su colapso.

Yunho no sabe lo que pasó, pero se da cuenta, lo hizo desde el momento que lo vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta, que tiene la misión de componer lo que alguien más intentó destruir.

—¿Estás mejor? —pega su frente a la de Changmin, quien aprieta fuerte los ojos.

Siente que no necesita ese consuelo, que no lo merece… que está mal.

Retrocede un par de pasos, inhala y exhala.

Su mente es como una autopista en ese momento, con miles de pensamientos transitándola, haciéndolo pensar lo que está haciendo.

—Esto está mal —murmura, pero se acerca a Yunho, se pega a él, se funde en un apretón al cuerpo firme que lo recibe—. Tú y yo estamos mal por hacer esto.

Le besa el cuello, es apenas un roce que envía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Yunho, siente el temblor de éste entre sus brazos.

El suspiro que mueve sus cabellos largos.

Están tan estrechados en ese abrazo que el olor de Yunho es lo único que percibe.

—Yo sé que esto siempre será un secreto —le besa, posiciona sus labios sobre los de Yunho, es apenas una caricia, seca y breve—, y que no será eterno.

Está molesto, pero la persona frente a él no tiene la culpa.

Siwon sigue en su mente, repitiéndole que es un pecado, que está mal, que nadie debería entender eso, que quienes dicen hacerlo también pecan. No ayuda que algunos de los demás presentes en aquella reunión hubiesen estado de acuerdo con él.

—Sabía que no era una buena idea que fueras a esa fiesta —la caricia en su espalda es breve.

—Hyung…

—No necesitamos la aprobación de nadie, Changdol-ah —una pausa—, ya sobrevivimos el odio de muchas personas, no tenemos por qué esperar que el mundo nos acepte.

Se ríe, porque es cierto, pero también porque sabe lo mucho que Yunho da y da, sin esperar nunca nada a cambio.

Y él siempre ha sido un egoísta.

Sólo puede asentir, sigue molesto, odiando que alguien a quien considera un amigo piense tan pobremente de ellos, sin saberlo.

Yunho lo lleva a la cama, lo deposita cuidadosamente sobre ésta y le desviste hasta dejarlo en ropa interior.

Se acomoda junto a él.

—No sé por qué —murmura y besa la mano de Yunho, aquella que ejerce presión en sus dedos—, pero siento tristeza cuando estás cerca de mí. Es porque no puedo darte más que esto.

Yunho sonríe, le besa la frente.

—Es más de lo que pueda pedir.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Fic de regalo~  
> El título fue sacado de un fragmento de una canción de DIR EN GREY.


End file.
